


Drabble Days

by otaiwanmei



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Awkwardness, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OT5, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Sungbri, Why Did I Write This?, briwoon, youngfeel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaiwanmei/pseuds/otaiwanmei
Summary: A collection of short & sweet one shots with different pairings from DAY6 (mostly with YoungK).1. SungBri - Hurt/Comfort2. BriWoon - cat!Brian3. SungBri - College!AU4. SungBri - Fluff/Comedy (Fem!YK, Fem!Jae)5. Youngfeel/OT5 - Happy Bday Wonpil!6. Youngfeel - [3+1 Kisses]
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K & Everyone, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K & Yoon Dowoon, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Sungjin, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	1. SungBri - Hurt/Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian needs some TLC from his favorite member.

“It’s just not right!” Brian shouts, throwing his pencil on the table.

It bounces off the tip, breaking the lead, flips end over end, then rolls pitifully toward Sungjin.

Brian furiously pushes back his chair and it screeches loudly in the now-silent room.

The other members are all either looking at him with worry or awkwardly staring at the tabletop, and Brian knows he’s being childish and temperamental right now, but he can’t muster it in himself to care.

He paces back and forth in the too-small studio, runs hands angrily through his hair and down his face, steaming.

The song doesn’t sound _right_.

There’s something wrong and Brian has no idea how to fix it.

After endless iterations, everything is starting to sound the same and he doesn’t fucking know what’s supposed to work and how it’s supposed to sound and will people even fucking care in the end?

“Look, we’re all frustrated…” Jae starts, tone tentative and placating. “Maybe we should take a break? Regroup tomorrow.”

“We’re almost done, though!” Brian snaps, partly because he’s still fired up and partly because he _knows_ if he worked on it a bit longer, he could get it right. He regrets his acerbity when Jae flinches, but the pounding in his head and the ringing in his ears won’t let him calm down.

“No, let’s go home,” Sungjin interjects calmly. “We all need the rest and it’s getting late."

Brian turns toward the leader, ready to give him a piece of his mind, but sees the firmness in his gaze and knows that it’s a final decision.

He huffs loudly and storms out the door, knowing he’s being petty at this point but too worked up to give a shit.

He just can’t do it anymore.

Lyrics are starting to not make sense, the chord progression is off, and the topline needs to be adjusted, but if they change one, then the others don’t fit any more and the process starts all over again.

They’ve been at it for _hours_.

The other members are working every bit as hard as he is, coming up with as many ideas as he is, but he knows it’d be solved if he could only fit those damn lyrics with the topline.

If he only could write better lyrics.

Outside the building, he stalks toward the van, aware the others are following several paces behind.

He gets in the vehicle and climbs into the back, crossing his arms and staring moodily out the window after putting his earbuds in and turning his music on full blast.

Peak angsty teenager energy, he knows. But again, not really in the mood to care.

Sungjin gets in seconds later, settling down next to Brian in the back.

Wonpil and Dowoon give him tentative glances as they get in, but don’t say anything.

Jae gets in last.

Brian’s content in the thick silence, listening to his “angry” playlist at full volume, and watches as the vehicle rolls into Seoul’s night traffic.

When they get to the dorm, their manager and the other members file out quickly and head inside.

Brian moves to follow, but Sungjin grabs his sleeve, halting him.

“Kang Bra.”

Brian sighs heavily.

He debates shrugging off the leader, knowing Sungjin would let him go if he really tried.

Instead, he pulls out his earbuds.

“What, Sungjin?”

The leader’s big, brown eyes are staring at him with sternness, and Brian really doesn’t want to be lectured right now.

He knows he’s being unprofessional, but everyone’s allowed an off day now and then, right?

“Kang Bra,” Sungjin starts again. “You know you don’t have to be perfect, right?”

Brian blinks.

This is not where he thought this was going to go.

“You’re allowed to fail sometimes,” Sungjin continues.

 _Oh no_ , Brian thinks as the breath catches in his throat and tears well- unbidden- in his eyes, _this is going to be worse than a lecture._

“You’re allowed to look at what you’ve accomplished and tell yourself it’s good enough, and that you don’t have to do better.”

A couple tears slip out and Brian thinks, _crap crap crap._

Quickly, he turns his face away from Sungjin, though he knows the other man saw.

“You keep running, running, running... You need to take some time to breathe, Kang Bra. Humans aren’t meant to be perfect. You don’t have to hold yourself to such high standards all the time, and you're beating yourself up over things you should be proud of.”

Brian can’t help the sob that tears from his throat, the breath dragging in his lungs and out his mouth in a whimper. Desperately, he covers his lips with a sleeved hand, trying to hold it in, trying to hold himself together. The tears are rolling down his cheeks now, unhindered.

“Younghyun,” Sungjin continues softly. “We’re proud of you no matter what you do.”

Sungjin places a warm, broad hand on his shoulder, and Brian breaks.

He turns toward Sungjin and buries his face in the man’s steady chest.

He’s sobbing openly now, cries tearing through him and racking his body with shuddering, violent heaves of breath. Sungjin smells like their laundry detergent and his citrusy cologne, and Brian allows himself to press his face into the man’s shirt and scent, knowing he’s probably covering it in tears and snot.

Sungjin takes it all in stride and runs a soothing hand down his back.

“We’ve got you,” he murmurs. “We’re here for you.”

“I-I know,” Brian says through sobs, though it comes out more of an incoherent gasp, and he resorts to nodding furiously as he buries himself further into Sungjin’s chest.

Brian cries for a while, letting out weeks of tension and frustration and despair.

Sungjin holds him through it all, a steady rock against the thrashing waves of Brian’s distress.

Eventually, Brian quiets, sobs diminishing to small sniffles, tears slowing and drying, breath evening out.

He tries to ignore for it as long as possible, but the embarrassment creeps in.

Leaning back and hurriedly covering his face with a hand, Brian clears his throat and tries to wipe the puffiness out of his eyes and the tightness left by the tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Thanks, Sungjin,” he mutters, mortified, not making eye contact.

He feels a hand run through his hair, and Brian looks up, surprised.

Sungjin comforting a member in the midst of crying is one thing, but Sungjin initiating skinship after said bout of embarrassing emotion is a whole other thing that Brian doesn’t think he’s ever witnessed.

It’s kind of nice.

Sungjin’s nice.

When the two of them enter the dorm, all the other members are pretending to be on their phones, but Brian can tell they’re waiting to see what the situation is.

“Sorry guys,” he apologizes sheepishly. “I-“

Wonpil doesn’t even give him a chance to finish, just pounces on him and hugs him, hard.

“It’s okay, hyung!”

Dowoon joins in a second later, wrapping his own gangly arms around the pair of them.

“Are you feeling better?” the maknae asks.

“Y-yeah, I am,” Brian mutters, red with embarrassment from the unexpected attention.

He catches Jae’s eye as he stands to approach the group.

“Sorry for yelling at you earlier,” Brian apologizes.

Jae grins.

The taller man somehow grabs Sungjin before he can pull away (not that Sungjin tries very hard to resist), and then they’re all hugging, wrapped around each other so tightly that elbows are pressing into stomachs and feet are being stepped on, and it’s all so perfect that Brian can’t help but laugh.

Then they’re all laughing, giggling with the raucousness of carefree children and swaying back and forth dangerously as members bend over in mirth, and in the middle of it all is Brian, warm and happy and so very loved.


	2. BriWoon - cat!Brian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dowoon's whipped for Brian, his cat.

“Brian?”

No response.

“Briaann~”

No sign of him, either.

“Seriously, Brian, where the fuck are you? I know you can hear me!”

Dowoon huffs as there’s no sight nor sound of him.

Then a sudden spark of inspiration of hits.

If Brian’s not answering, then maybe…

Dowoon goes to his bedroom, heads straight to the bed and ducks down to look inside the pillowcase.

_Bingo._

Curled up, asleep and content, is Brian.

The pale orange tabby is snoring softly under the weight of Dowoon’s expensive, memory foam pillow which Dowoon had expressly told him _not_ to sleep in, under, or around because the buildup of fur makes him sneeze.

But, of course, Brian doesn’t care.

Dowoon’s about to pull the cat out by the scruff for probably the billionth time, but Brian chooses that exact moment to wriggle around in his sleep, stretching tiny paws over his head with a mewling yawn that literally melts Dowoon’s heart.

 _Fuck_.

The conniving little bastard.

Dowoon sees Brian peek open a drowsy eye before slowly closing it again.

He heaves a big sigh.

Lifting a finger to gently stroke Brian’s head, Dowoon can’t help the smile that spreads over his face as Brian purrs, rumbling deep and vibrant.

 _Cheeky imp_.

“Bye, Bri, I’m heading out for a bit. Be back in a few hours. I filled up your water bowl in case.”

Brian blinks open his eyes once again.

This time, the cat reaches out a paw, extending claws that snag ever so slightly on the soft skin of Dowoon’s wrist.

As always, they don’t puncture or hurt Dowoon in any way, and Dowoon gets the message loud and clear.

_Don’t go._

As always, Dowoon’s amazed by how well Brian understands him and how well he understands Brian.

It’s been that way since Dowoon first saw him in the pet store all those years ago.

Among all the other kittens mewling for attention and scampering around to play, Dowoon’s eyes had caught on the single, tiny orange kitten that had simply sat and stared at him from the back of the cage.

Dowoon, for no reason other than just because, had stared back.

Finally, after probably a solid minute of pure staring, the small fuzz ball had yawned and arched his back in a lazy stretch, before haughtily stalking over to the door of the cage.

He’d stuck one miniscule paw out and placed it solidly on top of where Dowoon’s hand rested on the cage door- a tiny, firm declaration that had said, ‘You’re my human now.’

And Dowoon was sold.

Having walked in with zero expectation of adopting that day, Dowoon had walked out with a bag of supplies and a kitten- _Brian_ , Dowoon had already decided- perched on his shoulders, and he’d never looked back since.

His friends, of course, make fun of him at every opportunity.

_“I thought you said dogs are better than cats?”_

_“He doesn’t need a girlfriend; he’s got his cat!”_

_“He doesn’t wanna go out? Probably ‘cause Brian would get jealous!”_

Dowoon doesn’t mind.

Brian’s special to him, and he wouldn’t trade him for the world.

(He doesn’t tell his friends that sometimes Brian, indeed, does get jealous- pouting and avoiding him if he comes home later than promised or smelling of other animals.)

In any case, though, Dowoon is still a mostly normal human being, and can’t shirk off all his human relationships just to be with Brian, so with reluctance he stops stroking the delightfully soft fur on top of Brian’s warm head and gently lifts the claws from his wrist.

“I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Brian gives him a baleful look and then turns his head away to retreat into the pillowcase.

Chuckling, Dowoon heads out, making a note to himself to buy some more of that food that Brian likes so much.

(He’s a bit of an overindulgent cat dad, but no one has to know.)

(… Everyone knows.)


	3. SungBri - College!AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sungjin can’t help himself from frowning every time he sees Younghyun because Younghyun’s just too… bright.
> 
> Or the one where Sungjin is a panicked/confused gay and Younghyun is just confused.

_SJ: Where are you guys?_

_WP: 2 nd Floor near the social science stacks!_

Pocketing his phone, Sungjin enters the library, flashes his student ID at the receptionist, then makes his way up the giant winding staircase that leads to the second floor.

As he heads toward the social sciences section, he keeps his eyes peeled for his friends, knowing they like to take the tables near the windows at the back.

Sunlight filters in through the blinds and lends a tender glow to the endless rows of books.

As he passes another stack, the light glints off something silver, and then Sungjin’s eyes catch on what might be one of the most beautiful people he’s ever seen.

Sharp cheekbones fade into a pointed chin. Slanted, almond eyes and a chiseled nose sit in a face of nearly too-perfect proportions. Silk-like strands of platinum silver hair fall across the guy’s face in soft, wavy bangs.

He’s wearing a leather jacket over a white tee, paired with ripped jeans and black converse, backpack slung over one shoulder.

It takes all of a second for Sungjin to conclude that the dude’s a fuckboy.

It takes him a second longer to realize the dude’s talking to _his_ friends, and Dowoon’s currently waving at him to get his attention.

Waving back, Sungjin walks toward them, suddenly nervous for no apparent reason.

“Hey, hyung!” Dowoon greets.

“Hey, guys…” Sungjin says, glancing uncertainly at the stranger.

The dude’s piercing gaze is turned toward him, face impassive and chic.

Entirely intimidating and way, _way_ out of Sungjin’s league.

“This is Younghyun hyung, he’s a third-year business major,” Wonpil introduces. “Hyung, this is Sungjin.”

Sungjin looks at the dude and awkwardly half-waves, knowing the smile on his face doesn’t even come close to reaching his eyes. He’s always been bad at meeting new people.

But Younghyun doesn’t seem to care, taking Sungjin’s hand to shake it with a bright smile.

Sungjin’s completely blindsided by the change in the man’s demeanor as his bow-shaped lips pull into a wide grin, almond eyes disappearing into pleasing crescents.

Smiling softens the man’s face, rounds out those razor-sharp cheekbones so his angular face is rounder, cuter.

_Oh god, he’s got dimples._

_And his hand is soft and tiny._

“Hey, Sungjin! What year are you?”

Sungjin blinks.

He’s still confused where the fuckboy went and why there’s now a cute cinnamon roll with silver hair in front of him.

“Th-third year…?” he says somewhat uncertainly.

“Psych major,” Wonpil chips in. “And Sungjin-hyung’s older than you, Younghyun-hyung.”

“Ah. Hyung, then,” Younghyun says with a cheerful laugh.

Sungjin remembers his friends are there too, and quickly lets go of Younghyun’s hand and steps back.

Younghyun looks confused and Sungjin wonders if he’s being as weird as he feels.

Judging by the looks on his friends’ faces, he’s being weird.

Younghyun clears his throat.

“Well, um… I guess I should go, then. See you guys later! Text me about that project, Pillie,” Younghyun says with a cool wave before departing.

Sungjin’s eyes linger on Younghyun’s retreating back, before Wonpil’s dragging him by the sleeve to sit down.

“Dude, what the fuck was _that_?!”

“What?”

“ _This_!”

Wonpil pokes him hard on the forehead, right between his brows.

“Ow! Yah!”

Sungjin reaches a hand up to soothe the sting and feels the deep furrow between his brows.

It’s then that he realizes he’s frowning.

“Oh. What?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you,” Wonpil insists. “Is something wrong?”

Sungjin’s confused. “No?”

“Then why were you glaring at Younghyun hyung?”

Honestly, Sungjin doesn’t know either.

“Why is he so…”

Wonpil stares at him with concern in his big doe eyes.

Bright, white teeth and glimmering, slanted eyes flash through his mind.

“… bright?” Sungjin finishes dumbly.

Now Wonpil’s confused.

“Like, his hair?”

“No, like… his _smile_ ,” Sungjin clarifies, then immediately regrets it as Wonpil’s eyebrows shoot up.

“ _Ohh._ ”

Sungjin feels a flush rise to his cheeks unwillingly and he glares at his friend in an attempt to hide it.

“Not like that, you idiot!”

“Are you sure?”

“Oh my god,” Sungjin groans, running an exasperated hand through his hair.

Dowoon cracks up next to them, typing furiously on his phone.

“Younghyun hyung just asked me if he did something wrong and why do you hate him.”

“Ughh, no!” Sungjin laments, planting his face in his hands. “I don’t hate him!”

“Yeah, you think his smile is cute,” teases Wonpil.

“Yah, Kim Wonpil, I did not say that. Dowoon, tell him I don’t hate him!”

“Can I also add that you think he’s hot?”

“Yoon Dowoon!”

Dowoon ducks the incoming blow with a cackle.

“I’m not hearing a denial!” Wonpil says, grinning.

“You know what, hyung, you should text him yourself,” Dowoon says.

Sungjin’s phone buzzes in his pocket and Sungjin gets a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“What did you do,” he asks, glaring.

Dowoon gives him a smug smirk.

The brat.

Sungjin digs his phone out of his pocket and, to his dismay, Dowoon has indeed sent him Younghyun’s phone number.

From the nearby stacks, a tall, blonde boy picks out a book on political science, before hearing a groan and the thunk of something hitting a table.

He looks over to see a guy repeatedly faceplanting into a desk as his two friends fall over in peals of laughter.

Shrugging, the blonde guy tucks the book under his arm and goes to check out.

It’s near dinnertime and Sungjin’s on his way to the convenience store by the time he works up enough nerve to text Younghyun, having had no desire to text the guy with his ruthless friends still around.

_SJ: hi it’s me_

To his surprise, he doesn’t have to wait too long for a response.

_YH: Hi me! Wanna say which ‘me’ u r?_

Sungjin flushes in embarrassment. Whoops.

_SJ: I mean… sungjin… we met earlier_

_SJ: got ur number from dowoon_

_YH: Oh yeah!_

_YH: Frowny boy. Hi!_

Oh, god. A nickname.

_SJ: sorry about that, i didn’t mean to…_

_YH: lol it’s ok_

_YH: I’ve been told I have a strong resting bitch face, so I get it_

_SJ: ur just rly pretty_

Sungjin blinks at his phone for a second before registering that yes, he had sent that message for some unknown reason, fingers not following the brain-to-type filtering protocol.

_SJ: I mean_

_SJ: fuk_

Sungjin hurries to correct himself.

_SJ: uh pls delete that message_

With growing dread, he watches the buffering dots that indicate that Younghyun is currently typing.

_YH: which one?_

_YH: the one where u called me pretty?_

_YH: cuz I’d rather not_

Sungjin has no idea what that might mean.

Does Younghyun like being called pretty? Is he teasing Sungjin?

_SJ: r u always this annoying?_

_YH: why don’t u take me out for coffee sometime and find out for urself?_

Oh my god.

Fuck.

What?

Is Younghyun asking him out on a date?

_SJ: …_

_SJ: ok_

As he exits the convenience store, Jae sees a guy banging his head into a light pole and immediately wonders if there’s some sort of zombie apocalypse going on.

Then, he sees the bear keychain hanging from the phone and recognizes the guy as the same one from the library earlier.

_Does he need help? Like, of the psychological kind?_

Jae watches as the dude pauses and rests his forehead against the pole, then straightens with a self-conscious cough before looking down at his phone with a shy smile.

_Nah, must be one of those Korean things_.

Jae sticks a lollipop in his mouth and rides away on his skateboard into the night.


	4. SungBri - Fluff/Comedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!YK, Fem!Jae
> 
> Sungjin hadn’t known when he’d started dating Brianna that he’d have to deal with Brianna’s best friend, Jae, too.

Sungjin loves his girlfriend.

She’s cute, sexy, and beautiful.

She has a killer sense of fashion, a voice that could charm anyone, and a down-to-earth personality.

She can eat almost as much as Sungjin can, despite being more petite, and can intimidate men twice her size with a well-aimed glare.

Yes, Sungjin loves his girlfriend.

The only problem is that he can’t stand his girlfriend’s best friend.

“Jaeeeee!”

Brianna wrenches herself from Sungjin’s side to tackle her friend.

“BriBri, it’s been forever!”

 _It’s been two days,_ Sungjin thinks drily to himself.

Brianna jumps up and down on top of Jae, arms entwined around her friend’s neck.

“Up! Up!”

“Jesus, BriBri, you’re like a four-year old, I swear. Ok, up then.”

Jae squats down a bit to allow Brianna to jump onto her back, jean-clad legs automatically wrapping around Jae’s slender waist.

Jae straightens, chin-length blonde hair swinging about her face, round glasses making her small face look even smaller.

By all standard definitions, Jae’s pretty.

Slender, tall, and curvy in an elegant way. Quick-witted and friendly to everyone.

Jae looks over at Sungjin and smirks.

Friendly to everyone except Sungjin, that is.

It’s not that Jae’s ever blatantly rude to Sungjin, it’s just that there’s a certain aura she gets whenever she’s around him that he’s never seen her exhibit toward anyone else.

It’s the aura a cat might get when contemplating whether to outright murder a mouse or torture it first.

Sungjin’s one hundred percent certain it’s because he’s the one dating Brianna.

“Sungjin?”

He blinks, coming back from his thoughts.

Brianna’s looking at him with confusion in her pretty, feline eyes.

“Everything okay?”

“Hm? Uh, yeah, everything’s good,” Sungjin affirms.

“Okay- say ah~”

Brianna holds up a juicy looking piece of chicken in front of his lips, peering up at him with obvious expectation in her eyes.

Sungjin freezes, suddenly overwhelmingly aware of the fact that they’re in a crowded restaurant with at least ten other people in close vicinity, Brianna’s best friend being one of them.

“Uhh- I- I’m good, thanks-“

“C’mon, just this once?”

Brianna turns up the pleading kitten eyes, and Sungjin almost gives in.

“BriBri, give it here, I want it!”

Jae swings Brianna’s wrist around to steal the chicken from her chopsticks, grinning at her friend from across the table.

Brianna smiles happily at Jae before digging into the rest of her meal with gusto.

Sungjin frowns.

“Oppa, what do you think of this?”

Sungjin looks up from his phone to find Brianna’s changed out of her blue sweatshirt into a sunrise-colored top made of flowy material that perfectly complements her figure. Her long, black hair is swept into a messy bun, loose strands framing her cute, bare face.

Sungjin’s always preferred her without makeup.

“You look cute,” he says, watching as she swings around to look at her figure in the mirror.

“Hm…” Brianna hums thoughtfully, taking him by the hand to join her in front of the mirror. She wraps Sungjin’s arms around herself, so he’s draped around her like some sort of human jacket. “Cuter now, right?”

Sungjin, startled, stares at the side of her face, at the slight blush that’s dusting her cheeks, and smells her fragrance- a light, citrusy scent that’s always reminded him of car rides along the Jeju coast.

“Oppa?”

Sungjin blushes, jerking away from her hastily.

_God, that was close._

He’d almost kissed her.

In _public._

“I-I’ll just be over here,” Sungjin stutters, quickly walking over to the opposite side of the small clothing stand, not noticing the way his girlfriend frowns at his retreating back (“BriBri, I’ll get one too! We can match!” “Oh my god, yes!”).

It’s not that Sungjin has anything against skinship, it’s just that he’s never been comfortable engaging in it himself. Especially not when other people are watching.

His eye twitches as he takes in the scene before him.

It’s like something out of a k-drama.

Jae’s got an arm around Brianna’s waist, drawing her close, as Jae wipes something at the corner of Brianna’s eye with gentle fingers.

“I don’t know why it’s not coming off.”

Brianna tilts her head.

“That better?”

From this angle, they look like they’re about to kiss.

“Yeah, hold still, I’ve almost got it.”

Sungjin can feel the stares from passersby and feels a vein start to tick in his temple.

“Oh shoot-“

“C’mere,” Sungjin interrupts, pulling Brianna out of her friend’s grasp.

He tilts her chin so he can look at the eye in question and carefully flicks away the small fleck of glitter that had attached itself to Brianna’s skin. How it got there, he’ll never know.

Brianna’s eyelashes flutter against the soft skin of her cheek, and Sungjin blushes when he realizes just how close he is.

“Um. Sorry. It’s gone now,” he says, backing away.

“Thanks, Oppa!”

Brianna hugs his arm, clasping their hands together, and leans her head on his shoulder.

Sungjin nearly combusts.

“Yeah, no problem. Um. Let’s, uh- oh look! Ice cream!” he says, hastily pulling his arm out of his girlfriend’s grasp to point at the stand across the street. “Do you guys want some?”

He feels sweat drip down his back as Brianna and Jae stare at him.

_Shoot. I’m being so fucking weird._

“I’ll- uh- just get some for myself then. Let me know if you change your mind!”

He scrambles away, heat burning up the back of his neck.

(“You’re right. He _is_ an idiot.” “You’re not allowed to talk about him like that!” “Aww so dedicated, how cute~” “Shut up. What’s the plan now?” “Don’t worry, I know just what to do…”)

They’re strolling along the Han river, Brianna and Jae walking slightly ahead while Sungjin trails behind.

He’d ended up getting them all ice cream, hoping to smooth over the awkwardness from earlier, even getting Jae her own vanilla cone so she wouldn’t mooch off of Brianna’s. (She’d still stolen a lick, which had gotten Sungjin fuming, but at least she hadn’t licked Brianna’s lips…)

“Let’s sit down for a bit,” Brianna suggests, pointing to some grassy, terraced steps slightly offset from the riverside path.

Sungjin nods, taking a seat and stretching out his legs.

The night breeze feels refreshing in the muggy heat of summer.

_It’s too bad the stars can’t be seen in the city._

Something moves in his periphery, and he stiffens as he realizes Brianna’s lying down to use his lap as a pillow.

He swiftly deflects her with a firm arm, then brings his knees up to his chest for further protection.

“Oppa…”

_Oh no._

That’s Brianna’s pouting voice. Something he rarely, if ever, wins over.

“Why won’t you let me touch you?”

Brianna’s face, in the dim lighting cast by the streetlamps, looks serious and a bit hurt.

_Oh shit._

“Bri-”

“No, forget it.”

Brianna turns away and climbs into Jae’s lap, hiding her face in Jae’s neck.

Jae looks irritatingly smug.

“Bri? Wait, Bri, look at me.”

Brianna shakes her head, letting her friend cuddle her tightly.

“Bri…”

Fuck, this is worse than he thought.

He really doesn’t want to do this in front of Jae, but there’s not really any other choice. He knows Brianna tells Jae everything anyway.

“It’s not like I don’t want to touch you, it’s just that I feel awkward when it’s in public.”

Brianna doesn’t respond, merely nestling closer to Jae, who wraps protective arms around her friend.

Sungjin feels that nerve tick in his forehead yet again.

He clears his throat.

“To be honest, I really hate skinship. I hate doing it, I hate seeing it, and I really don’t like doing it in front of other people. But Bri… I don’t mind when it’s you. I mean, I almost- er…”

He darts a glance at Jae, who’s politely (and thankfully) looking in the opposite direction.

“K-kissed you earlier because you’re just so… cute…”

He thinks he hears Jae choke a little.

_God, this is so embarrassing._

“… So I’m sorry if I hurt you by pulling away; I’m just not used to these feelings yet, but I promise I’ll try, okay?”

Brianna peeks out at him from behind Jae’s protective arm.

_Progress, at least._

“What do you mean ‘try’?”

Sungjin feels a flush creep up his neck.

“Uh… I’ll… _try_ not to pull away so much when you t-touch me… in public…”

_This sounds so wrong._

At least there aren’t too many people around.

“So I can hug you?”

He nods.

“Hand holding?”

Another nod.

“What about kissing?”

Fire blooms across his face.

Brianna snickers, and then she’s extracting herself from her friend’s lap to sit on his.

“W-w-what are you doing?!” Sungjin squeaks, so overwhelmed he nearly falls backward. Brianna catches him by the shoulders.

“How about five?”

“Huh?!”

“A maximum of five kisses per day in public,” Brianna clarifies.

_Hell no._

“One,” Sungjin counters.

“Mm…” Brianna tilts her head. “Three.”

_Still too many._

“One,” he insists.

Soft, warm lips press against his, and then Sungjin’s brain disconnects itself for a few long, blissful seconds.

“Three,” Brianna says softly, leaning back.

“Okay, three,” Sungjin agrees hazily, mind still caught on the pleasure of kissing his girlfriend.

He’s sure he’s going to regret it later.

He’s already regretting it now, watching that familiar smirk light up Brianna’s face as she tucks a stray lock of hair behind one ear.

“You planned this, didn’t you?”

Brianna glances at Jae for a quick second, before grinning at him, wide and bright.

“Maybe, maybe not.”

Yes, Sungjin really loves his girlfriend.


	5. Youngfeel/OT5 - Happy Bday Wonpil!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's my contribution to Wonpil Day lol

Wonpil slumps onto the couch, pleasantly full and mildly drunk with happiness.

 _I’m 27 now_ , he thinks to himself. _Huh._

After having a celebratory dinner, they’re all back at the dorm, each member off doing their own thing. Jae’s in the shower, Dowoon and Sungjin in their respective rooms.

Wonpil and Younghyun are on the couch, phones out, doing their best to melt into the cushions after a long day of work.

It being a birthday doesn’t change the fact that their comeback is in less than two weeks, after all.

Wonpil feels Younghyun drop onto his shoulder and, because he has the core strength of a noodle, he flops over under the weight as Younghyun uses him as a human pillow.

He laughs.

“Hyung!”

Younghyun mumbles, already readjusting so his face is flush with Wonpil’s chest and he’s snuggled on top of Wonpil like a giant, soft, 150 lb blanket.

_He’s so warm._

“Hyung, I can’t breathe,” Wonpil gasps, lungs compressing under the weight. _“Hyung.”_

Wiggling around, he tries to rock Younghyun off him, to no avail.

“ _Mmf_ …” Younghyun mumbles, obviously well on his way to falling asleep.

Wonpil huffs, amused.

_Big baby._

He takes in the way Younghyun’s cheek is squished against his chest, making his mature face seem younger, more innocent. But he also sees the dark circles starting to peek through the concealer under Younghyun’s eyes and knows they mirror the ones on his own face.

Wonpil runs a gentle finger along Younghyun’s brow.

He’s so proud of his fellow bandmates- the brothers he’d always wanted and now has- and he cherishes every moment with them.

_If I could have one wish, I wish for us to be DAY6 forever._

Younghyun starts snoring softly.

Wonpil chuckles, poking a finger into Younghyun’s ribs, none too gently.

Younghyun flinches and snorts awake.

“Wha-?”

“I can’t breathe, Hyung, you’re too heavy.”

Sluggishly, Younghyun shifts off him and Wonpil gasps air into his now-freed lungs.

But Younghyun doesn’t unwrap his arms from around Wonpil’s waist, merely rolling them so Wonpil’s now on top, a reversal of their previous position.

“Better?” Younghyun mumbles, eyes falling closed once more.

Wonpil can’t help the grin that pulls at his face.

_Hyung is so cute._

Cuddling isn’t weird for them, but it’s not like they do it super often, especially now that each member has their own room. If anything, Dowoon’s still the one that Wonpil cuddles most often, but Younghyun definitely comes in close second- Younghyun of the casual shoulder pats and random back hugs.

And of this, whatever this impromptu couch cuddling session is.

His hyung’s body radiates warmth, and Wonpil relaxes into him, content to stay like this for longer.

“Happy birthday, Pillie,” comes another sleepy murmur.

“Happy birthday, Hyung,” Wonpil replies, brain well on its own way to sleep land.

He pauses.

“Wait.”

Younghyun cracks open an eye, amused.

“I mean… thanks… Hyung…” Wonpil stutters out, cheeks heating.

Younghyun chuckles, the rumble of it rocking through him.

“Cute.”

After that, they fall into a comfortable quietness, drifting off to sleep.

Wonpil jerks awake as a heavy weight drops onto him in the form of one mischievous Yoon Dowoon.

“Dowoon!” he groans.

Dowoon’s deep chuckle sounds out in his ear.

Beneath him, Younghyun startles awake, wheezing under the sudden pressure.

“What the-?”

Laughing and squirming around, Wonpil tries fruitlessly once more to buck off a heavier bandmate, but being the smallest member really doesn’t help.

“Yoon Dowoon, I swear!”

Dowoon merely cackles in that dorky way of his.

“What’s going on?”

Jae’s voice, husky from tiredness and overuse, comes from over by the bathroom.

And then Wonpil gets all the breath properly squeezed out of him as Jae decides to join them, jumping on top of Dowoon like the oversized child he is.

“ _Hyung! I can’t- breathe- please-“_ he chokes out.

“Might as well give up, Pil. The more you struggle, the more they’ll crush us.”

Beneath him, Younghyun is grinning but not doing anything to help.

If anything, he looks _too_ comfortable.

How he’s not dying right now, under 400 lbs of male, Wonpil has no idea.

Wonpil purses his lips at Younghyun, who closes his eyes with a smile, the perfect picture of serenity.

Above him, Dowoon and Jae are boisterously duking it out in a battle of strength, wrestling each other so that their weight rocks to and fro upon Wonpil’s frail body.

He winces as a knee digs into his side, and then someone’s back is squishing his head into a pancake.

Burying his face in Younghyun’s chest, he resigns himself to death by bandmate.

 _How ironic_.

“Should I even ask what’s happening right now?”

_My savior!_

“ _Sungjin hyung!”_ Wonpil gasps out, waving a desperate hand from under the flailing limbs. “ _Help!”_

“Oh my god, you guys are seriously going to kill each other one day,” Sungjin grumbles, voice coming closer.

Wonpil can’t see well through the tangle of limbs, but he feels Sungjin grasp onto his hand and start tugging.

That is, until Sungjin cries out, and the weight presses _even heavier_ onto Wonpil’s back.

He yells in agony into Younghyun’s chest.

“Nice going, Dowoon,” Jae’s voice comes from above.

Wonpil is going to die now, he knows it.

He can see the light up ahead.

_I love you, MyDays… Goodbye…_

“Is Kang Bra really asleep right now?”

Through the haze of his distressed mind, Wonpil focuses on Younghyun’s face and finds that he is, indeed, fast asleep again. Somehow.

Or maybe he fainted from lack of air. Who knows.

The weight on him suddenly lifts, and Wonpil gasps, head swimming with sweet, beautiful oxygen.

“Life! Precious life!” he cries, inhaling noisily.

“Drama queen,” Jae says.

“All right, idiots, time for sleep. We have a schedule tomorrow,” says Sungjin, already heading back to his room.

Dowoon and Jae groan from where they’ve fallen to the floor.

“Oh yeah, and happy birthday, Pil,” Sungjin adds from down the hallway.

“Happy birthday, Pillie-hyung,” Dowoon says, dragging himself and Jae off the floor.

Jae whoops, ruffling Wonpil’s hair in a rare show of affection, and then they’re gone, Dowoon muttering something indistinguishable as Jae drapes his gangly limbs over his shoulders.

Wonpil starts to follow, but Younghyun’s still wrapped solidly around him, and Wonpil hasn’t the heart to move once he sees his hyung’s sleeping face.

He sighs contentedly.

_It really has been a happy birthday._


	6. Youngfeel - [3+1 Kisses]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonpil likes stealing kisses from Younghyun and making up excuses for it.

**[1]**

The first time it happens, it’s over in the blink of an eye.

One moment, Younghyun had been minding his own business, rifling through Netflix to find a movie to watch, and the next Wonpil’s lips had been on his in a fleeting kiss that, in and of itself, had lasted less than a second.

“What was that for?” he asks, bringing his fingers up to his mouth.

The lingering sensation is strange, like an ephemeral tingle.

Wonpil shrugs.

“Your lips looked soft. I wanted to know what they felt like.”

“How did they feel?”

Wonpil grins.

“Like they look.”

Younghyun huffs, turning his attention back to the TV.

It certainly isn’t the weirdest thing they’ve done in their ten years together, as they often try things out just for the heck of it (see: sticking his fist into Wonpil’s mouth), and so the moment passes.

The incident slips from Younghyun’s mind as easily as water on glass, and Wonpil doesn’t mention it again.

**[2]**

The next time it happens, they’re having late night pasta, cooked courtesy of one Kang Younghyun. (Wonpil had offered, but no way in hell is Younghyun allowing him near the kitchen).

The other members are already sound asleep, but Younghyun had felt the late-night rumbling of his stomach more than two hours ago and had finally given up on the pretenses of a diet.

When he’d exited his room, he’d found Wonpil on the couch, half-comatose from staring at the screen of his game.

And thus, pasta.

This time, Younghyun sees it coming before it happens.

Wonpil’s been staring at him for a good five minutes, biting his lips.

“Do I have something on my face?” Younghyun asks.

Wonpil blinks.

“You just- um- here-“

Wonpil leans in close until their noses brush, licking at the corner of and then _into_ his mouth, slick tongue twirling around Younghyun’s in a quick move that leaves him rather breathless.

He swallows the sauce Wonpil had deposited in his mouth with difficulty.

“You’re blushing,” Wonpil points out.

“That was…”

“Yeah,” Wonpil affirms, slightly pink in the cheeks himself.

**[3]**

The third time it happens, they’re just drunk enough to want to do silly things, but not drunk enough to blame whatever silly thing they’re doing on the alcohol.

It’s another late night, and Sungjin and Jae had retired to their own rooms long ago.

Dowoon’s passed out on the floor, lightweight that he is.

Wonpil thunks his head on Younghyun’s shoulder, giggling.

“Hyung, I wanna kiss you.”

Something pleasantly warm unfurls in the bottom of Younghyun’s stomach.

“So, do it.”

“But like, with tongue.”

“Didn’t we do that last time?”

“I mean like French kissing,” Wonpil clarifies, nuzzling his face into the crook of Younghyun’s neck, pretending he’s drunker than he really is. “I wanna know what it feels like.”

Younghyun knows Wonpil’s limit and knows he’d had nowhere near that tonight.

And Wonpil knows that he knows.

“Okay,” he agrees.

“Okay?”

Wonpil brings his face in front of his, cheeks once again tinged pink, warm breath blowing against Younghyun’s lips.

Younghyun doesn’t know who moves first, but all of a sudden their tongues are sliding together, curling and licking and tasting and _feeling_ , and he can’t help but moan a little into Wonpil’s mouth.

Wonpil seems to like that, since he climbs into Younghyun’s lap and cradles his head in his hands.

They make out for what seems like ages, till the sound of Dowoon’s snoring startles them apart.

By that point, they’re both a little breathless and far from drunk.

Dowoon makes another sound from the back of his throat and then flinches awake.

“Hyungs? What’s going on?” Dowoon says, slurring his words and rubbing at bleary eyes.

Younghyun leans back, grin coming lazy to his lips.

“Nothing,” he says.

“Nothing,” Wonpil echoes, removing himself from Younghyun’s warm lap.

**[+1]**

Soon after what Younghyun’s dubbed “The Frenching Incident,” they become embroiled in comeback promotions, far too busy to even think, much less do anything like kiss.

The incidents haven’t really changed much in their relationship, as far as Younghyun can tell.

A couple times he sees Wonpil staring at him, chewing his lower lip thoughtfully.

But in those instances, Wonpil’s attention is shortly whisked away by some staff member or one of their own band members.

And if they sit slightly closer together than before, well, who can tell?

They’re sitting together with the rest of the band, eating lunchboxes before a show.

Younghyun shovels some noodles into his mouth, slurping them with relish and trying not to notice the way Wonpil is once again staring at him, the situation eerily familiar.

“Younghyun hyung.”

“Hm?”

Younghyun looks up, and then Wonpil’s mouth is on his own, completely familiar and all at once unfamiliar as there are now three other faces staring at them in shock.

“What’s the excuse for that one?” he asks when they break apart, bewildered.

Wonpil grins, bright and sunny.

“No excuse. I just like you.”

And well, that’s something Younghyun can’t find fault with.

“ _What. The. Fuck?!_ ”

All hell breaks loose.

Younghyun leans in to give Wonpil another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Twitter: @otaiwanmei


End file.
